


Trust

by moonlights_glow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow
Summary: marvel/criminal minds crossovermarvel au where the battle during civil war didn’t happen because they had a rational conversation and the team didn’t split up
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Trust

“You must trust and believe in people, or life becomes impossible.”

-Anton Chekhov 

  
  


You were more than thrilled to get back to your apartment after almost a month away. You flopped onto your couch, sighing as you took the weight off your injured ankle. Your go-bag was sitting on your coffee table, you’d get to washing the clothes later. You rubbed your eyes, listening to the activity of your apartment complex. The people above you were watching some comedy, the man across from you was arguing on the phone. Loudly.

You heard the door to the apartment next to you open. It sounded like your neighbor, Spencer, was home. It was rare the two of you were home at the same time. Despite your crazy schedules, you and Spencer had managed to get quite close over the years. You got up from your couch and walked over to Spencer’s door. You knocked twice on his door, your code for each other. 

He opened the door. The first thing you noticed was his hair. 

“Hey, you got a haircut,” you said. “It’s short. I like it.”

“What happened to your arm?” he asked, gesturing to the gauze wrapped around your forearm.

“Oh, uh, I hurt it on some equipment at work,” you said, following Spencer to his living room. “You just get home from a case?”

“Yeah. Nebraska. Where’d you get sent?”

“New York again,” you said, taking the mug Spencer was offering you. “I’m so glad to be home.”

“Yeah, me too,” Spencer said. He turned on the news as the two of you settled onto his couch.

“ _...when earlier today, the Avengers stormed a hidden HYDRA base._ ” The news footage showed the damaged building. 

You chewed your lip, looking over at Spencer, trying to gauge his reaction.

“How are there still HYDRA bases?” Spencer said, shaking his head at the news report. You exhaled with relief. “I mean, it seems like every week the Avengers are destroying another one.”

“Hey, do you wanna go grab dinner?” you said, trying to change the subject away from the topic of the Avengers. “There’s a new Italian place down the street. I heard they have really good gnocchi and house-made marinara.”

~ 

“ _Hey, kiddo, how are you feeling?_ ”

“I’m fine, Stark,” you sighed. 

“ _You needed 17 stitches in your arm and you almost broke your ankle._ ”

“I’m _fine_ , okay? I rested, you kept me off missions for the past two weeks. I’m tired of sitting around. Let me come back. Please, Tones.”

Tony was silent for a minute before he sighed. “ _Fine. Fine, you can come back. But if you rip your stitches-_ ”

“ _Tony_. I will be fine. Stop acting like a mother hen. That’s Steve’s job.”

Tony laughed. “ _You’re right. Rogers_ is _a brooding rooster. Okay, get some more rest. I’ll call you when we have something_.”

“Kay. Give the team my love.”

~

“This case is big. We need to get there right away. Wheels up in 10. Garcia, I want you on scene with us. We’ll go over the details on the jet.”

“Oh, uh, yes sir! I-I will grab a go-bag.”

The team rushed around and boarded the jet, taking off for Upstate New York.

“So, what is this case?” Morgan asked, picking up the file and flipping through the pictures. 

“Hostage situation and serial murders,” Spencer said, raising his eyebrows as he read the file. 

“Yes. Obviously I don’t have to tell you time is of the essence here.”

“Do we know any information on the unsubs or victims?” Emily Prentiss asked. 

“We don’t know much,” Hotch said. “Garcia’s working on finding more. Right, Garcia?”

“Yes, sir,” she said. “But these people are like _ghosts_. I can’t find much.”

~

“How many people did they kill?” you asked Steve Roger when he told the team what the mission was. “And how many are left?”

“There were 13 to start,” Bucky Barnes said. “They killed 5.”

Natasha Romanoff looked at the list of names. “All ex-SHIELD. (Y/N), look. Ansel Stern. Anna Masters.”

“They were all low-level,” you noted. “No one of status. People they thought we wouldn’t notice. Clint, ETA?”

“We land in five.”

“Okay, what happened with the local authorities? Tony?” Steve asked.

“I called them, said we would handle it. Unfortunately, they already called the Feds for help.”

Everyone on the jet groaned. The Avengers didn’t exactly get along with the federal government.

“Okay, we’ll deal with it when we land,” Steve groaned. “Suit up.”

~

When the quinjet landed, you noticed a crowd of people standing in wait. When you noticed a familiar purple scarf, you froze on the jet’s catwalk. 

“Hey, what is it?” Natasha asked you. 

You nodded towards the crowd. “The man in the purple scarf,” you whispered, “he’s my neighbor.”

“Wait. The cute one you have a crush on?”

“Natasha!” you hissed. “He doesn’t know I’m Sapphire Siren. I want to keep it that way.”

“Got it. Don’t take your cowl or mask off. I’ll let the others know.”

“Natasha, wait!” you grabbed her arm. “Don’t tell them I have a crush on him. Please?”

She winked at you. “Got it.”

~

“Hi, I’m Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit,” Hotch said, holding his hand out to Captain America. “This is my team. SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Agent Penelope Garcia.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you,” Steve said, “but I don’t think we need your help. This is a simple HYDRA matter, we can handle this on our own.”

“Uh, no offense, Captain Rogers,” Rossi said, “but I think you might benefit from our help.”

“You know, he’s right,” Ironman said. He retracted his helmet. “If we combine our resources, we can minimize any further damage.”

You focused on manipulating your vocal cords before you spoke. “He’s right, Cap. We need to pool resources. We might be able to find more bases with their help.”

The captain considered it. “Okay. You can set up in the Quinjet with us.”

~  
  


“Agent Garcia,” Natasha said, sitting down next to her. 

“Oh, you can just call me Penelope.”

She handed Garcia a flashdrive. “Here’s all the information on the agents being held hostage.”

“Thank you Ms. Romanoff.”

Hotch was going over information with Tony, and Rossi with Steve. 

You hung back away from the crowd, watching as Sam and Bucky talked to Agent Morgan and Spencer, and Wanda talked with Agent Prentiss. You were trying to stay under the radar. 

“Okay, everyone,” Steve said, gathering everyone’s attention. “Here’s our plan. Rhodey, Sam, Tony, aerial surveillance. You’ll be video-linked to Agent Garcia. Barton, Romanoff, recon. Bucky and (L-), I mean, Siren, you’re here to help the agents build a profile.” 

“Prentiss, you, Morgan, and Rossi go to where the bodies were discovered. Reid and I will stay here and build the profile,” Hotch told his team. “But be careful. These aren’t ordinary unsubs.”

“Exactly,” Steve said. “Which is why Maximoff and I are going with you.” He nodded to Wanda. “We don’t know how much time we have before they off another hostage.”

~

“So, why do you not go by a last name like the others?” Reid asked you while Hotch and Garcia were collaborating with Barnes on HYDRA. “Everyone else goes by their last name or a first name. But not you.”

“I have more to lose than the others,” you said, your voice still masked, your cowl still hiding your upper face. “I have a life outside the Avengers, I don’t want the people I care about to get hurt. The others, this is their family.”

“Hey, Barnes, Siren,” Sam said through the video feed. “You should see this.”

“What do you got, Birdbrain?” you asked, leaning behind Garcia. 

“We found another body,” Rhodey’s voice came through. “And there’s a note.”

“A note?” Bucky asked. “What does it say?”

“Nothing good,” Sam said. “ _Bring the blue witch, or another one dies._ ”

“Hmm short, sweet, simple.” You said. “Lovely.”

“Stark, did you patch in Steve?”

“Not yet. Siren, can you reach out and find anything?”

“I’ll try,” you promised.

“Wait, what is she doing?” Hotch asked as you held your arms out in front of you.

“She’s seeking out the soundwaves around us,” Bucky said softly, trying not to disturb you. 

“But- there’s a forest around us. How can she sort all the sounds out?” Spencer asked. 

“If y’all can shut up and let me do this, that would be great,” you said, closing your eyes and knitting your brows together in concentration. 

Spencer watched you, seeing your face pale and your hands start to glow a faint blue before flickering out.

“Damn it,” you muttered, flopping into a nearby chair. Bucky brought you a bottle of water. “Nothing. It’s a steel facility. I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Hey, we’ve talked about this,” Bucky said, kneeling down in front of your chair. “You don’t need to apologize. You tried your best, okay? You tried your best and that’s all that matters.”

“Hey, Cap,” Sam said through the comms. “Did you get all that?”

“Yeah. Come back to the jet, we need to talk about this.”

~

“I should go,” you argued after the team reassembled on the jet. “They were asking for me, I should go.”

“No,” Steve said. “Absolutely not.”

“Steve-”

“I said no. We’re not putting you in danger like that.”

“Steve is right,” Bucky said. “We are not letting HYDRA get you.”

“So we’re just gonna let them kill the rest of the hostages?”

“We can find a way to save them without endangering you,” Steve said. “If we all storm the facility at once, we can overwhelm them and take them down.”

“But they know we’re here. We don’t have the element of surprise.”

“We have the numbers,” Agent Morgan said. “We have the numbers and manpower.”

“I still think I should-”

“No. We’re not giving you to them, kid,” Tony said. “And we don’t even know if they’d be honest. They could take you and still kill off the others.”

“Okay, let’s gear up and go,” Steve addressed your team. 

“Garcia, you stay here and monitor. The rest of you, vests on,” Hotch told his team.

The group set out. You were flanked by Bucky and Tony, with Steve in front of you. You felt like a child with overprotective parents, but you could appreciate the care from your team.

When you reached the steel facility, you broke into groups, dividing up the BAU and the Avengers fairly evenly. You were with Bucky, Sam, Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss, and Spencer. You had no doubt your teammates put you in that group on purpose. 

“There’s our door,” Bucky whispered. He counted off on his fingers before busting the door in. The others burst in from the other doors around the building. The facility was smaller than you thought from the outside. Overlapping shouts came from the BAU team and your own. 

One of the HYDRA agents ran to a button on the wall and signaled the alarm. You covered your ears while you worked to adjust to the abrasive sound. The fight began quickly, as more agents came out of hiding. 

You favored hand-to-hand in fights, opting to not use your powers if you didn’t have to. Your mind worked to interpret all the sound waves that were circling you. When you heard a gun cock, you shifted your attention. 

It was aimed at Spencer. 

“No!” You threw your arms out, manipulating the waves around the bullets that were flying towards your neighbor. You flung the energy waves to the wall, knocking your cowl off in the process. 

Spencer stumbled back. “(Y/N)?”

~

“You lied to me. We were neighbors- no, _friends_ , for years, and you never found the time to tell me you were a literal superhero?”

“I _never_ lied to you, Spencer,” you defended yourself, back in your civvies since there was no need to hide who you were anymore.

“Oh, no? Then why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I couldn’t keep a secret?”

“No!”

“Then what? Did you not trust me?”

“What? No!”

“Then what was it, (Y/N)?”

“Spencer, please-”

“You know what? Forget it.” Spencer stormed off the quinjet to his team’s SUVs. You watched him walk off, your eyes welling with tears. 

~

Spencer hadn’t talked to you since he found out who you really were. And it hurt. It cut you deep. Your team saw how hurt you were, especially Tony. Over the years, you’d formed a father-daughter relationship with him. 

You were moping in your apartment again, blankly staring at the sitcom on the tv. You heard a key in the lock and Tony pushed the door open. 

“Oh, come on,” he said when he spotted you. “Are you seriously still sulking about the FBI guy?” He sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. You slumped against him. 

“He won’t talk to me. I can’t even explain it to him.” You sniffled, wiping your eyes with the corner of your blanket. “Every time I walk past his door, I…”

“Hey, why don’t you come up and stay in New York? You know you still have a room there. Maybe moving will help you get your mind off it.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I should move to the Compound.” You nodded. “I’ll move to the Compound. It’s the best option.” You wiped your eyes again and sniffled. 

“I’ll call Cap. I’ll have him and Barnes load your stuff onto a jet.”

“Thanks, Tones,” you whispered. Tony kissed the top of your head. 

~

You took a deep breath before knocking twice on Spencer’s door. 

“Hey, it’s me. I-I know you don’t want to talk to me, and-and that’s fine. But please, just listen. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. And goodbye. I’m moving to New York, I’m, uh, moving to the Compound.” You slid a piece of paper under his door. “Please, just-just read it, Spence. It’ll explain everything.” You rested your hand on his door, blinking back the tears fighting to fall. “I guess I’ll see you if we ever have to team up again. Goodbye, Spencer.”

“Hey, you ready?” Tony asked, resting his hand on your shoulder. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Spencer had been sitting in front of his door when you knocked. He’d heard your whole spiel and felt his heart pang when he heard your voice cracking. After you announced you were moving, Spencer sat in shock. The note you’d slid under his door sat there while his mind processed what you’d said. He picked up the note. 

~

Spencer found himself more anxious when he watched the news about the Avengers. The team noticed his change in attitude. Morgan walked up to Spencer’s desk one one day. He was re-reading your note. 

“Okay. What’s been going on with you, kid?” he asked, sitting down next to Reid. “We’ve all noticed it. You’re short with us, you’re not paying attention on cases. What’s going on?”

He sighed, setting the letter down. “(Y/N) left.” He cleared his throat. “She moved to the Avengers Compound.”

“What’s that?” Morgan asked. 

“Nothing-”

Morgan grabbed the letter before Spencer could reach it. He skimmed the letter before looking up at Spencer. “Oh, I’m sorry, kid.”

Spencer sighed, taking the letter back from Derek. “What do I do?”

“You have to go talk to her.” Derek said. “Ask Hotch for time off, fly out to New York. Get your girl, Pretty Boy.”

~

“ _Ms. (L/N)_ ,” FRIDAY said, “ _you have a guest._ ”

“Who is it?”

“ _Dr. Spencer Reid_.” 

You dropped the coffee mug in your hands, which shattered on the floor. Your hands were shaking. “What does he want?”

“ _Would you like me to let him up to talk to you?_ ”

You sighed, grabbing the broom to clean up the shattered pottery. “Yeah, send him up.” You cleaned up the mess you’d made when you heard the elevator doors ping open. 

Spencer’s hair was longer than the last time you saw him, nearly six months ago. He still had his purple scarf. His hands were shoved in his pockets. 

“Hi, (Y/N).”

You took a deep breath. “Hello, Spencer. What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so, so sorry.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Sorry for what?”

“Everything. Lashing out at you, refusing to let you explain, driving you away.” He stepped closer to you. You saw that he had your letter in his hand. 

“So, you read it.”

“I did. I’m sorry it took me so long to come to my damn senses and fly up. After you left, I was miserable. Every time I saw your door, I felt horrible. Then someone new moved in and,” he shook his head, “that hurt. I _missed_ you. I-I realized why I was so mad.”

“Oh? Do tell, Dr. Reid.”

“I wasn’t mad because you didn’t tell me. Okay, I was. But I was more mad because I was worried. I know the kind of danger you guys put yourselves in, and I couldn’t stand the thought of you in danger. And when I realized it was _you_ that HYDRA wanted, I just, I wanted to protect you. And-and I know you don’t need it, you’re more than capable of handling yourself but-”

“Spencer. You’re rambling.”

“Right. Sorry. Sorry, I just- I’m so sorry. You mean so much to me, and I drove you away.” You saw Spencer’s eyes water. You ran over and wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling your face against his shoulder. 

“I missed you so much.” Spencer wrapped his arms around you, holding you close. “I should have told you. I just… I was scared. I was scared of what would happen if you knew. I was terrified of what our enemies would do to you.” You were crying by now, gripping the back of Spencer’s cardigan like you would lose him again if you let go. 

Spencer lifted your face up to look at him, wiping your tears away with his thumb. “Hey. It’s okay.”

“Oh, my god, get a room!” Bucky said when he came into the kitchen. “I don’t wanna see that shit when I just want a sandwich!”

You and Spencer both blushed, looking away from each other, smiling. 


End file.
